The present invention relates to an electrical junction box.
As shown in JP-A-2005-80370, there exists an electrical junction box has been known that includes a casing body including a bottom wall and a side wall, a circuit board contained in the casing body so that the circuit board is overlaid on the bottom wall, a filler filled in the casing body so that the filler embeds the circuit board, and a connector housing mounted on an upper edge of the casing body and adapted to be coupled to a mating member. The electrical junction box is mounted in, for example, a motor vehicle and performs on-off switching of on-vehicle electrical components such as lamps and audio devices.